


Unexpected Turn of Events

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink, Underage Sex, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James makes a discovery for Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



James slid down Teddy's body licking a trail down the middle of his chest, past his stomach, stopping to slowly lave his navel until continuing lower. Teddy slid his hands through James's wonderfully thick, soft hair as James undid Teddy's belt and trousers. 

Teddy closed his eyes exhaling trying to calm himself as his heart raced with anticipation. He'd waited for this. He had tried to wait longer but he couldn't anymore. He arched his hips allowing James to easily slip off his pants and trousers. 

"I've waited too long for this," James said, almost echoing Teddy's though, wrapping his hand around Teddy's hard cock and stroking it before he brought it into his mouth. 

James's mouth was perfectly hot, perfectly, wet and perfectly firm. With the pressure of his tongue on the back of Teddy's cock and his full, perfectly pink lips encircling it Teddy wanted to lie back and sink into oblivion as James slowly sucked him off. 

"God, fuck, Jamie," Teddy groaned as James slowly slid his lower lips across the back of Teddy's dick. James swirled his tongue around the tip and gave it a lingering suck that made Teddy's breath stop. 

"Your dick –" James said stroking Teddy's cock. "Merlin, it's...fuck so much bigger than I thought. And I thought it was pretty big." James smiled wickedly and his gaze flicked towards Teddy's eyes. 

"Think you can slide it all the way down your throat?" Teddy rolled his hips enjoying James's touch but wanting his mouth again. 

"I'm sure I can. Despite how thick it is." James flicked his tongue across the head. Teddy moaned, oh God he wanted James to blow him. "Didn't know your family was Jewish. Suppose that was your dad," James said off-handed. 

"What?" Teddy said. Regrettably he said it with too much confusion as James stopped what he was doing which was about to wrap his lips around Teddy's dick again. 

"You're circumcised," James said with a shrug. "Surely you've noticed not a lot of wizarding blokes are." 

Teddy pressed his hand to his face almost completely distracted from the matter at hand – but not completely distracted, James was rather good with his hands. He had brought his other up and was gently rolling Teddy's balls. 

Jewish? He'd never thought about it. Never even considered it. No one had ever said anything to him about it. Never thought of any religious background at all. Now wasn't really the time to talk about that. And now certainly wasn't the time to tell James that yes he had experience but probably as not as James assumed. Another bloke, or bird for that matter, had never mentioned it to hime; the few there had been. 

"It's a gorgeous cock," James said bringing it back to his lips. "Come down my throat," James said with a whisper and sucked Teddy down to the root extinguishing all other thought. 

...

 

"Hey, this is a pleasant surprise," Harry said as Teddy stepped from the Floo. 

"Yeah, I was wondering...if maybe we could talk," Teddy said trying not to sound awkward. 

"Everything OK?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Teddy said quickly. 

"You want a drink?" 

"No. I mean sure if you do. I was just wondering if my dad was Jewish?" Teddy blurted in a rush. 

Harry looked completely stumped and recovered from his initial shock saying, "Teddy, I really don't know. It wasn't something that ever came up. Why are you wondering about this now?" 

"I mean it's not important if he was or wasn't. I mean I know my Mum's family wasn't. James brought it up and that got me thinking about it." 

"James? When did you see James?" 

"Oh...I..." Teddy should've realized his mistake but he was so nervous he hadn't thought through what he was going to say. He could really do with one of James's blow jobs right now, it'd definitely relax him. "It was awhile ago, at Christmas," Teddy said quickly but sure Harry knew it was a lie. 

"And you've been holding on to it for this long?" Harry raised his brows in a way that Teddy knew that yes, Harry did know it was a lie.

"I wanted to know, now, that's all." Teddy took all the stupidity he felt and used it to make himself look as much the pathetic orphan as he could. 

"I'm sorry, I really don't know Teddy," Harry finally answered. 

Teddy nodded and said, "I expected that. Hoping maybe that someone would know. Not sure why I wanted to know." 

"It's OK to be curious." Harry said crossing his arms. "But, you want to tell me why you're suddenly so curious and why James was with you when he should be studying for OWLs?" 

"You know what Harry? I think I'll take that drink now."


End file.
